school_of_the_supernaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
SotS Guide
Main characters enrolled in the School Starling: Female Rain/Sea hybrid, Siren Animalshape: Aka Animal, female RainWing, shifter, siblings are Beast and Creature Current: Female Sea/Night hybrid, Prophecy Dragonet-Prophecy Powers, cousin is Storm Darkshade: Male SkyWing, "Superman Powers" Axel-Male, Scavenger, Partner to Current Main characters not at the School Beastchange: Aka Beast, male RainWing, shifter, siblings are Animal and Creature Creaturefigure: Aka Creature, female RainWing, shifter, siblings are Animal and Beast Solarflare: Aka Solar, female,Sky/Night/Sand tribrid, can control metal, adoptive mother of Stormtorch Stormtorch: Male, reality warping, adoptive son of Solar Storm: Male, Animus + Prophecy Animus, cousin to Current Viper: Female, can locate dragons she knows/has seen Shadow: Male, strong mind reader Cholla: Female, can control earth elements Wolfish: Male, SeaWing, Doctor in Sanctuary Alex-scavenger, can speak dragon. Important Places *Please Note: Yes, it is called the school ''of the SuperNatural however basically no one is at the school. ''Before ''you start RPing, please ask for a current location because this RP '''does move very fast so the location is constantly changing.' The Cave: Yea...it is what it sounds like. It's a cave in a forest. The SuperNatural Crew use it as a base/home where they eat, sleep and hang out whenever they aren't off fulfilling prophecies or fighting evil and such. Rebel Base 33-7-346: Typically just known as "the Base," this is a secret island with a Rebel base on it, one opposed to the Evening Star. Talon and Ram, two dragons that have been like parents to Storm and Current, live here. The two cousins go there after the Onyx fight and Necro fight for Current to heal. *Note: This island is secret so no one but those who know about it can find it. You can't just stumble upon it randomly. The School Sanctuary: A small town similar to Possibility in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. It is a canon place in WOF and the SuperNatural Crew often visit there. Pets/Animals Kishan: Male tiger, mate to Camel, father of Tara, Tigon and Tarzan Camel: Female lion, mate to Kishan, mother of Tara, Tigon and Tarzan Tara: Female liger, daughter of kishan and camel, sister of Tigon and Tarzan Tigon: Male liger, son of Kishan and Camel, brother of Tarzan and Tara Tarzan: Male liger, son of Kishan and Camel, brother of Tarzan and Tara Various birds and other animals that Starling has talked to/ asked for help from Nicknames The Sea Trio-Current, Storm and Finn The Shifting Sibs-Animal, Beast and Creature The SuperNatural Crew- Starling, Shadow, Beast, Animal, Creature, Cholla, Darkshade, Current, Storm, Viper, Finn, Axel, Alex Solar, and Stormtorch. Enemies Necromancer Onyx OceanBlood: A dragon working for Onyx ( Now deceased) Raven (Currently) in the Evening Star. Ravenclaw: Aka Raven New Necro spoken in the Prophecy, The Final Battle (Currently nameless, spoken as 'The Devil' in the Prophecy) Weapons Lone Wolf The Dagger: The prophecy dagger, the only thing that can make Necro stay dead. The Black Death: A very little-known liquid, can counteract Current's healing powers. Extremely dangerous to her. Onyx used it on his dagger when he stabbed her in the leg. Other Important Characters/Events/Organizations Surge Aquarius Tidalwave Starfish The Fight The Rebels